More Than Meets The Eye
by AristaneLale
Summary: As you can see I have no time for love. Love doesn't want me anyway. At least that's what I thought... Sasunaru modern time set (not sure about the rating, may change to fit the story.)


**More Than Meets The Eye**

**By Aristane Lale**

**Summary:**_As you can see I have no time for love. Love doesn't want me anyway. At least that's what I thought..._ Sasunaru ~modern time set

**Warnings:** This is boyxboy, a future limeade (lemons and limes), has cussing characters, and some dark themes. OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Hola! It's me again, Ari-chan! This is a second story I couldn't get out of my head. Now I'm not leaving "In The Locket" but I had to get this out. Forgive me! I had to do a Sasunaru! Anyway I hope you like it.

Love, Ari

_Thinking_

_"Humming/Singing"_

"Talking"

**this is for an annoying thing we call alarms/bells**

Main Character Introduction

Sasuke Uchiha

Age- 17, second year of high school

Birth- July 23rd

Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki

Age-17, second year of high school

Birth- October 10th

**Prologue**

Growing up I was what you called a "Mama's Boy". I took no shame in that back then, I loved my mother, Kushina Uzumaki. She was my princess. She could do no wrong in my eyes, and anyone who did wrong to her, I'd smite them. I was her knight in shining armor, protecting her with all my being.

When I was thirteen, my father left. There was no note, no warning... I woke up in the middle of the night to my wailing mother, her big blue eyes rimmed with red matching her long hair, of sorrow. From the second my matching eyes laid sight on her, watching her feeble body shake like a leaf, all because my father. Minato Namikaze was no longer my father from that day on. He hurt my mother more than anyone in the world could, more than I ever could. Not that I would, its just that day I realized who really held the immense place in Kushina's heart.

My mother was never the same. She went into a strong depression. No, maybe a better word is obsession. She was convinced my father would come back, everyday constantly sitting in the same place, looking out the window the living room. It was okay for a few years, but as I grew up I looked more and more like him with every passing day. Soon she grew a hate for me but also a love. Afterall, I looked a lot like him. She stopped talking to me. I was no longer Naruto but Minato. Everyday I would tell her over and over,_ "I'm your son, Naruto."_ But to no avail. She soon starting taking split personalities, one violent and hateful towards Naruto (When she realizes that I'm not Minato, very rare.), and the other loving towards _"_Minato_"_.

Luckily my little brother, Kyuubi Namikaze, took after my mother more. He was never subjected to such horrific acts as I was. She loved him just like she did before. Sadly, mother became sick and bedridden; she stopped working and the debts started piling up. I was forced to seek out my grandfather, Jiraya Namikaze, he was a hard man to find constantly moving because of his job. When I found him I explained our situation, begging for him to give me a job at one of his bars, I would even quit school to work full time. It broke his heart, I suppose, he said that I will have to go to school and get a high paying job with that education. Allowing me to work in one of his bars in Konoha in secrecy for extra money, he moved my family into a apartment by the bar and our schools. He's paid for everything with one condition, _"Now Naruto, you have to promise me to get good grades. You must be involved and make a good impression on the adults that will affect your future. Your life no longer belongs to you, but Kyuubi too, you have to take care of him. Be his father, brother, and friend. It's unfair to let such a young child take care of a woman and her babe, but it has to be done..."_

That's how thirteen year old me started taking care of my three year old brother and my sick mother. The bar was nice, I made bonds there that can't be replaced. I can release there and be myself. Its the one place where I don't have to be that perfect student, a caretaker, a father and a brother, a husband and a son, where I can just be Naruto. As I grew up I started to sing more and more and I was asked by the manager, Nagato, to be bartender. I agreed it was more money than washing dishes and Kyuubi's been wanting more toys recently. So now everyday I get up go to school, pick Kyuubi up and drop him at his babysitter's, go to work to sing my heart out, pick Kyuubi up and go deal with Kushina. As you can see I have no time for love. Love doesn't want me anyway. At least that's what I thought...

XxXxX

Like or hate? This is going to get super fluffy. I'm going to focus more on the romance than angst in this story, I need a pick me up from the depressing things I read. This story will be updated when I have 5 chapters done:) Love you all!


End file.
